Zephyr Shift
Zephyr Shift, also known as the Demon Dragon Emperor's Whirlwind, Sacred Gear wielded by Vali Lucifer of the Vali Team. List as one of the Longinus Sacred Gears, it has the spirit of the Abyss Dragon, Typhon residing inside of it. 'Summary' In the past, Typhon had fought against both of the Heavenly Dragons, Ddraig and Albion in an intense battle that had soon ended in a three-way tie between them. Afterwards, Typhon had became overconfident in his own abilities and had sought to take down the Gods of Greek Mythology and then take their place, which had soon led to his own body to be destroyed and soon sealed inside the Sacred Gear, Zephyr Shift, a Sacred Gear the eventually became one of the fourteen varieties of Longinus. It was soon revealed that like both the Boosted Gear and the Divine Dividing, it was revealed that when a host of the Zephyr Shift dies, their memories along with their anguish are zombified and then storied inside of the Zephyr Shift. All the past possessors' consciousness were dominated and sealed by Vali, allowing him to use the Empireo Purgatory Overdrive against Pluto. 'Appearance' Zephyr Shift itself doesn't have a physical form, but there is a wind that surrounds the user and is then generated from a gentle to a much harsher whirlwind. 'Abilities' The Zephyr Shift has the ability to generate/manipulate the element of wind, which is capable of being used as a weapon to form an unstoppable slicing wind that is capable of tearing apart anyone from a almost any distance. He/She can also be used to glide through the air using the wind as a medium along with being cable of floating mid-air to the point of looking as if they're almost standing on the air. From the users' own mastery of this Sacred Gear, they came be capable of creating a powerful whirlwind, tempests or hurricanes. Or allowing them to create a powerful vacuum that allows them to suffocate with opponents, along granting them a defense against all fire and sound-based abilities, as both require atmospheric air as a medium to function, being capable of a powerful destructive implosion and a far more sharp vacuum blade. And if the user is capable mastering this Sacred Gear, they could be capable of manipulating the atmosphere if they're capable of mastering it. 'Weakness' With Typhon sealed within the Zephyr Shift, its possessors become vulnerable to Dragon-Slaying Magic, Swords and Curses as if they were Dragons themselves. 'Announcements' *'Abyss Dragon Balance Breaker:' Activates the Scale Mail Armor, Zephyr Shift. *'Void Drive:' Implodes everything around the user. *'Purgatory Drive:' Activates the Purgatory Drive. *'Purgatory Overdrive:' Activates Empireo Purgatory Overdrive. *'Dragon Lucifer Drive': Actives Diabolos Dragon Lucifer. *'Abyss Drive:' The user is able to drive everything including beings into absolute darkness and cease to exist. * Lucifer: Signals that Vali is about to release stored up energy. 'Forms' 'Zephyr Shift: Scale Mail' Zephyr Shift: Scale Mail ( ): also known as the Armor of the Demon Dragon Emperor, '''is the Balance Breaker of the Zephyr Shift, which creates a dark silver dragon armor with red jewels that covers the user's armor and it strengthens his/her powers and abilities. When it is active, it allows them to generate/manipulate wind to a far more dangerous degree, he/she is also able to create a nigh-indestructible wind barrier. The user is also able to use '''Void Drive, this allows the user to suck away the oxygen at such an insanely fast rate creating a perfect vacuum and causing living beings and objects to implode. Purgatory Drive Purgatory Drive ( ): also known as the Dragon of Domination, a similar version of the Boosted Gear's and Divine Dividing's Juggernaut Drive. The Purgatory Drive is a technique that unleashes the full power of the Abyss Dragon that is sealed inside Zephyr Shift, granting the user power that is said to rival that of the Maou and even the Gods, however at the cost of both their lifespan and their sanity. The immense power that is released is so great that upon activation, it's aura would destroy the local area. On the other hand, Vali, however uses his vast demonic power in place of his lifespan and through this has trained very extensively to stay sane during the process. As a consequence, he's able to use Purgatory Drive for brief periods of time. The chant to use the Purgatory Drive goes as follow: :I, who am about to awaken, :Am the Abyss Dragon who has grasp the Principle of Annihilation from Satan :I harm the "Infinite" and I bellow at the "Dream" :I shall become the Demonic Dragon of Annihilation :And I shall show you all the pits of the Dark Abyss Empireo Purgatory Overdrive Empireo Purgatory Overdrive '''( ): also known as the '''Dark Dragon Pole of Annihilation, '''is a new form that Vali had obtained by sealing the negative emotions and the anguish of the past possessors of Zephyr Shift. In this form, Vali's Scale Mail armor changes from dark silver to black. Like Boosted Gear's '''Cardinal Crimson Promotion, it does not consume his lifespan. It has access to Abyss Drive, an enhanced version of Void Drive, by creating a vacuum of immense power while he also adds darkness to it, Vali creates a miniature black hole that sucks in his target with great force and causes them to vanish away into nothingness. According to Vali, the Empireo Purgatory Overdrive can match a God in terms of output. It's stated that Vali have have reached the same level as a Super Devil. The chant to use the Empireo Purgatory Overdrive goes as follow: :I, who am about to awaken, :Am the Demon Dragon Emperor who will take the law down into the Darkness :I will walk the road of domination with Infinite Destruction and piercing through the Imaginary Dream :I shall become the Dark Emperor of Abyss Dragon :And I shall have you obey the Dark Illusions and the Perfect Evil Ways!" Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Sacred Gears